


LARP and the real characters

by heyassbutt_oneshots (Susan_the_Gentle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: LARPing, One Shot, Other, Pre-Slash, Team Free Will, pre- Reader/Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_the_Gentle/pseuds/heyassbutt_oneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of http://imaginethatsupernatural.tumblr.com/post/89896852633/and-these-my-friend-are-the-winchesters</p><p>You're Charlie's best friend and while you're LARPing, she introduces you to Team Free Will. You think she's messing with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LARP and the real characters

You've just grabbed a packet of sweets (this is why it's great to be LARPing Gabriel, you get to snack without breaking character - pity the guy who is playing Sam) when Charlie calls you over.

"Hey, Gabriel!" She shouts to get your attention. She's standing by two guys, one's LARPing Dean and the other Sam. "And these, my friend, are the Winchesters. Dean, Sam, this is Y/N".

As Charlie had broken character first by using your real name, you decided to run with it. "Nice costumes, boys! What are your out of character names?" The blush from the two - rather tall - boys and Charlie confused you. They may be good copies, but Carver Edlund's books are fiction, however much Charlie's imagination may run away with her.

"Y/N, I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my little brother, Sam"

"Sure you are." Suddenly it dawns on you that they may not realise they can break character. "We're out of character, guys." Charlie goes red and slaps you, which makes the boys laugh.

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" Charlie whispers aggressively at you. Turning away from the boys, you walk away slowly until you are just out of earshot.

"Do you not remember the stories I told you? About Sam and Dean and my adventures Leviathan and the fairy who was bound? That's Sam and Dean from the books. They," pointing towards the boys you've just met, "are Sam and Dean. Honestly."

"They're stories, Charlie. I know you like to insert yourself into the books but seriously, getting the LARPers to join in is a bit over the top, even for you? Unless you want to roleplay that AU?"

"Shush. Seriously, think about the newer Edlund books and how they fit with every detail." You see Charlie's face light up with an idea. "Cas! Castiel!"

A man, who fits the description of the angel Castiel from the books, appears. "Charlie, what is the matter?"

"Cas!" Two voice call from behind you. You finally realise that they are Sam and Dean Winchester, two of your favourite fictional characters. You supposed you could no longer class them as that, as you knew they were real.

"Hello, Sam and Dean." Castiel replies. You hadn't really noticed how monotonous Cas' voice could be from reading, but him being here doesn't actually freak you out as much as you think it should be. You realise you'd told the boys they weren't themselves, and decided to apolgise.

"Hi, Dean, Sam. Nice to meet you. I promise I won't be as weird as Becky was."

"Good," replies Dean, "Cause I might have to kill you." All of you, except Cas, chuckle.

Cas stands there, confused. "I don't see how a threat of violence toward Y/N is funny."

"Don't worry about it, Cas." You say. You felt surprisingly comfortable around these three new people. You smile at Charlie, who winked back. This is surely your favourite day.


End file.
